


words dripping from your lips like freedom

by Posteule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dealing With Life School and Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posteule/pseuds/Posteule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius schenkte Harry den Traum von Freiheit und nicht einmal eine gewiefte Ratte wie Peter Pettigrew würde Harry daran hindern, diesen Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words dripping from your lips like freedom

 

 

 _Freiheit ist kein Ort. Sie ist ein Gefühl. Und manchmal, wenn man Glück hat, findet man es in einer anderen Person._  
(@Zwiebelninja via Twitter)

 

 

 

„Aber – aber wie kann das sein? Peter Pettigrew _am Leben_? Sirius Black _unschuldig_? Dumbledore, wie kann das sein!“

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzen lehnte Dumbledore sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete Cornelius Fudge dabei, wie er aufgebracht seine Kreise durch das Schulleiterbüro zog. Der Zaubereiminister hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem eingesperrten Tier, das verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus seinem Käfig suchte. Verübeln konnte Dumbledore es ihm nicht – die ganze Angelegenheit war ein einziges Desaster, dass nur darauf wartete, in die Luft zu gehen und alles mit sich in den Abgrund zu reißen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal, Cornelius. Ich weiß, es ist schwer das alles zu glauben, aber ich versichere Ihnen, die Aussagen der Augenzeugen stimmen überein und es lassen sich auch keine Widersprüche finden. Unser Zaubertrankmeister wird Ihnen natürlich hilfreich bei Seite stehen, sollten sie Pettigrew unter der Wirkung von Veritaserum befragen wollen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, plündert er bereits seine Vorräte und wird sich dann sicher auf den Weg hierher machen.“

„Setzen, setzen!“ Empört riss Fudge die Arme in die Luft, als wolle er einen Schwarm lästiger Fliegen verscheuchen, machte jedoch erneut auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ sich Dumbledore gegenüber auf einen Sessel fallen. Wie er so dasaß, in sich zusammengesunken und das Gesicht in den Handflächen vergraben, wirkte er wie einer der verzweifelten Schüler, die für gewöhnlich auf diesem Stuhl Platz nahmen.

Das Image, welches er für gewöhnlich als Zaubereiminister zu kultivieren pflegte, hatte den ganzen Abend lang noch keinen Auftritt gehabt.

„Stellen Sie sich mal die Reaktion der Leute vor, Dumbledore, wenn sie erfahren, dass Black 13 Jahre lang in Askaban gesessen hat. Unschuldig! Wir werden haufenweise Post bekommen, dass wir unfähig sind und zurücktreten sollten und überhaupt, wer versichert ihnen, dass die anderen Insassen nicht auch unschuldig sind? Rita Kimmkorn alleine wird schon dafür sorgen, dass es dazu kommt – sie wird uns in der Luft zerreißen!“ Fudges Stimme war seltsam hoch und dünn geworden und Dumbledore dachte besorgt bei sich, dass der arme Mann wohl kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand. Vielleicht wäre es doch eine bessere Idee gewesen, Cornelius' Wunsch nachzukommen und diese Unterhaltung im Krankenflügel zu führen, damit sich der Minister vom Wohlergehen der Kinder überzeugen konnte. Immerhin wäre Poppy dann sofort zur Stelle gewesen. Dumbledore konnte und wollte seine Entscheidung jedoch nicht bereuen: Harry und seine Freunde hatten nach ihrer anstrengenden Nacht ein wenig Ruhe verdient und Albus vertraute nicht darauf, dass Cornelius Sirius Black nicht doch sofort in Handschellen legen ließ, sobald er ihn erblickte.

„Nun, Cornelius, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Wenn man dem ganzen ein bisschen voraus plant und einfach die guten Seiten herauskehrt, werden die Konsequenzen nicht halb so tragisch, wie Sie sich das jetzt gerade ausmalen. Damit das klappt, muss wohl oder übel aber tatsächlich dafür gesorgt werden, dass der Artikel nicht von Rita Kimmkorn geschrieben wird.“

Der Minister verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber bestätigend.

„Es wird sicher nicht ganz einfach, aber das müsste hinzukriegen sein. Eines verstehe ich jedoch nicht, Dumbledore. Welche positiven Seiten kann dieses Schlamassel denn haben, dass es den Rest überdeckt?“

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Alles auf dieser Welt ist eine Sache der Sichtweise, mein lieber Cornelius. Wie, glauben sie, fänden die Wähler es, wenn sie berichten können, den wahren Verräter an James und Lily Potter gefangen und hinter Gitter gebracht zu haben? Dass dies mit Hilfe eines Werwolfs geschehen ist, der dank des vom Ministerium sanktionierten Wolfbanntranks trotz Vollmond bei Verstand bleiben konnte? Dass sie dem unschuldigen Sirius Black bei der Reintegration in die Gesellschaft alle Mittel zur Verfügung stellen und ihm bereits ein Jobangebot in Hogwarts sichern konnten? Dass sie Harry Potter mit nicht einem, sondern _zwei_ alten Freunden seiner Eltern zusammenführen konnten, die ihn aufnehmen werden, nachdem seine Verwandten ihn nach einem Magieunfall letzten Sommer nur äußerst widerwillig wieder zu sich nehmen würden? Das klingt doch alles gleich viel besser, finden Sie nicht?“

Fudge blickte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, bevor er sich kraftlos in die Lehne seines Sessels sacken ließ und den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

„An Ihnen ist wahrhaft ein Politiker verloren gegangen, Dumbledore. Die Welt weiß gar nicht, was ihr erspart geblieben ist – sie könnten vermutlich selbst eine Machtübernahme von Du-weißt-schon-wer schön reden.“

Dumbledores Augen funkelten belustigt hinter seiner Halbmondbrille.

„Aber warum sollte ich das tun, Cornelius? Ich verabscheue Voldemort genauso sehr wie jeder andere rational denkende Mensch, der auch nur einen Funken Gutes in sich trägt.“

 

 

 

Harry wälzte sich unruhig im Bett herum. Seine Glieder fühlten sich bleiern und schwer an, allein seine Augenlider schienen Tonnen zu wiegen. Aber egal wie erschöpft sein Körper war, sein Geist arbeitete auf Hochtouren und verweigerte ihm den dringend benötigten Schlaf.

Immer wieder blitzen Bilder der vergangenen Nacht vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Professor Lupin wie er sich verwandelte. Rons verängstigtes, leichenblasses Gesicht. Die Gestalt des großen, schwarzen Hundes, wie er einer Ratte in die Dunkelheit nachjagte. Der Blick in Hermines Augen, als sie ihn hinterher stieß, er solle sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Die Dementoren. Im Nachhinein konnte er gar nicht glauben, dass sie das Misere alle unbeschadet überstanden hatten. So viel hätte schief gehen und einem von ihnen das Leben kosten können...

Er musste sich immer und immer wieder daran erinnern, dass nichts passiert war. Seinen Freunden ging es gut, Lupin hatte sich in sein Büro zurückgezogen, um den Rest der Vollmondphase zu verschlafen und auch Sirius war ins Sicherheit. Pettigrew war gefangen und Sirius würde frei sein. Das alles war so unwirklich. Nur Rons markerschütterndes Schnarchen ein paar Betten weiter hielt ihn davon ab, sich ständig in den Arm kneifen zu müssen um zu prüfen, ob es real war.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die mondbeschienene Decke. Es war spät, oder vielleicht sogar schon früh, und er wollte nichts lieber als seine Gedanken abschalten und schlafen. Der Krankenflügel war zu still für jemanden, der das Schnarchen von vier, nicht einem anderen Jungen gewohnt war und nicht einmal Hermines leises Atmen und das Rascheln ihrer Decke half ihm, sich sicherer zu fühlen.

Denn das war sein eigentliches Problem.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein komplettes Leben innerhalb einer einzigen Nacht vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Ähnlich überrollt hatte er sich an dem Abend gefühlt, als Hagrid ihm damals die Wahrheit über seine Eltern erzählt hatte. Ähnlich erschöpft war er nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Professor Quirrel oder dem Basilisken gewesen.

Aber niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal in seinen dreizehn Jahren, hatte er sich seiner Zukunft so ungewiss gefühlt.

Sirius hatte gesagt, er könne bei ihm wohnen, wenn sein Name reingewaschen sei. War dies nun der Fall, wo Peter Pettigrew doch sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel in den Kerkern des Schlosses auf sein Urteil wartete? Wollte sein Pate ihn denn immer noch haben, jetzt, wo es tatsächlich Realität werden könnte? Würde das Zaubereiministerium es überhaupt erlauben?

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so dalag und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf Kreise zogen. Es war noch immer dunkel, bis auf das Licht des Vollmonds, das durch die großen Bogenfenster hereinschien, als die Tür zum Krankenflügel leise geöffnet wurde und eine magere Gestalt hindurch schlüpfte. Harry sah ihre Silhouette aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie den Gang zwischen den Krankenbetten hinunterschlich. Als jedoch klar wurde, dass die Person auf sein Bett zusteuerte, kniff er die Augen fest zusammen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich jetzt noch mit jemandem zu unterhalten.

Aber das war offenbar auch gar nicht das Anliegen der Person. Für einige Minuten war nur der schwere Atem des Eindringlings wahrzunehmen, bevor Harry eine Hand spürte, die sich sanft über der Decke auf seinen Knöchel legte.

„Ich habe es geschafft, Krone. Peter hat ausgesagt – hätte nie gedacht, dass Schniefelus mal zu etwas gut sein würde. Aber sein Wahrheitstrank hat wohl einen ganz schön heftigen Schlag gepackt. Die kleine Ratte musste reden, egal, wie sehr er auch gequiekt hat. Ich bin jetzt wieder ein freier Mann, mein Freund. Ich weiß, ich werde Harry nie der Vater sein können, der du ihm gewesen wärst, aber vielleicht kann ich ihm jetzt endlich der Pate sein, den er verdient. Einen ganz tollen Jungen habt ihr da, Krone, dass haben du und Lily toll gemacht. Ich wünschte, ihr könntet ihn sehen...“

Für einen Moment verstummte Sirius, bevor er sich räusperte und mit belegter Stimme fortfuhr. Plötzlich wurde Harry klar, dass er weinte.

„Ich habe lange von diesem Tag geträumt, weißt du, Krone. Dort, auf dieser Insel, hinter Gittern, kann man nichts anderes tun als träumen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal dazu kommen würde, aber ich bin... frei. Es fühlt sich seltsam ab, aber irgendwie nicht so gut, wie ich es mir erhofft habe. Vielleicht ist es, weil ich mir immer noch schmutzig vorkomme, ausgerechnet von Peter reingelegt worden zu sein. Vielleicht ist es, weil ich nicht weiß, ob Remus und ich unsere Freundschaft auf Dauer werden flicken können. Aber ich denke, es ist, weil ich Angst habe. Harry hat vorhin auf meinen Vorschlag positiv reagiert, aber vielleicht hat er seine Meinung geändert. Ich könnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Aber irgendwie...“

Sirius verstummte erneut.

„Irgendwie hoffe ich, dass ich und Remus ihm gemeinsam zeigen können, was für tolle Menschen ihr wart. Irgendwie hoffe ich, mehr darüber herausfinden zu können, was für ein toller Mensch er ist. Irgendwie hoffe ich, meine Familie wieder zu bekommen.“ Ein Seufzen hallte durch die stille Luft. „Es wird sich zeigen, alter Freund. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut, wo auch immer du jetzt bist.“

Harry bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Sirius den Raum verließ. Etwas in seiner Brust hatte sich gelöst und auch die Gedanken und Ängste in seinem Kopf schienen verschwunden zu sein. Ein glückseliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Plötzlich hatte er keine Angst mehr vor der Zukunft.

' _So fühlt es sich also an, frei zu sein_ ', dachte er, als er in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüberglitt.


End file.
